who was the seme?
by UmiHoshi
Summary: When Matt and Mello wake up in the same bed without recalling anything, a question arises in their head. MattXMelloX? Oneshot. comedy. please R&R!


**seme: **on top  
**uke: **on the bottom  
**emo:** Matt- err, depressed person  
"hi, I'm mello.": Mello  
"_Yo... I'm Matt...":_ Matt  
"Near desu...": Near  
_"MattXMello deeeesuuuu+3+ ":_ the love couple!

**Who was seme!?  
**mattXmello(X???)

_"Hn...Mello...Mello...Oi! The phone's ringing..."  
_"Hnnnn... I don't feel like standing up... Matt, you get it..."  
_"Dun... wanna...ah... __they hung up...huh... If it's important, they'll call back,_ _neh?...uurrgghhh... My head..."_  
Mat snuggled back against Mello with a smile on his face.  
_"...Wait...AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
_Both guys made their way to the other side of the bed, opposite of eachother, as fast as possible.  
"Matt, wtf are you doing in my bed!!?"  
_"Who gives a crap!? Pull on some cloths, will you!?"  
_Both Matt and Mello searched for their pants, but they were nowhere to be found.  
"ARGH! What happened!? I don't recall a thing!" Mello grasped painfully to his head.  
"_Same here... Uuggghhh..."_ Matt banded his head over the edge of the bed.  
"Moron! Don't barf in my bedroom!"  
"_I'm not puking, idiot! Guuhhh... the pain..."_ Matt swayed himself on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
"Get your foot away, you freaking pervert! What did we do to get this way, man?" Mello crawled a little deeper in the corner, looking pissed off.  
_"Hell I know... I recalled playing some game..."  
_"Get lost! You're always playing games, that's not helping!"  
_"-and there was beer_..." Matt finished.  
"... Beer?... God, we got drunk..."  
_"Seems so... yegh, I smell like chocolate, wtf did you do to me?"  
_Matt, smelling like chocolate, made Mello enclose the distance a little.  
"Matt... is there a chance that we-..."  
Matt yelped. _"I don't wanna think of that!! __no, no, no! __HELL NO!...okay, so I feel sucked up, it did happen..."_ Matt sighed.  
Mello dropped his face in the pillow.  
"Noooooeeeeeez... anything but that!... Urgh... need to barf..."  
_"Mello..."  
_"Yeah?"  
_"...Who was seme?"  
_Mello sat straight up. "Me of course!!"  
"_Hoooh? What's so 'of course' about that, huh_?" Matt grinned.  
"Idiot! I'm the leader! Of course I'm the seme!"  
_"But damn, you look the most girly of us..."  
_"Shut up! It's not girly, it's a statement!"  
_"What statement? 'Even girls can be evil masterminds'?"  
_"Well, why would you be seme, huh!?"  
Matt smiled self-satisfied. _"I'm taller."  
_"Ow sure, great, throw your length in the discussion!... okay, there's only one way: Matt! Are you or are you not EMO!?"  
_"No, of course I'm not..."  
_Mello gasped. "NOOO! It's true!! You're seme!!"  
_"What!?"  
_"Only seme's deny that they're emo!"  
_"I'm not a freaking emo!"  
_"Dude! Look at your cloths! You smoke, you're behind a laptop or some other computer like thingy the whole day, you have that fake pare of goggles and damn, look at your hair! YOU'RE EMO!!"  
_"This isn't working out, Mello! Who told you that emo deniers are seme, anyway?"  
_"I read it in the seme aspect list..."  
_"You read that!?"  
_"I 'compared' myself!"  
_"And?..."  
_Mello looked off. "...Uke..."  
_"HAH!!"  
_"You're a freaking uke too! I compared you as a prove!"  
_"... You...compared me?..."  
_"n-No!"  
_"Mellooooooo..."  
_"I was bored, okay!?  
Matt sighed annoyed. "_Why am I even staying with this guy? I feel so humiliated, Imma joining forces with Kira."  
_"GEH!!??"  
_"It was a joke Mello, something you fall for more then once..."  
_"Ow...HEY!!"  
Matt wrapped the blanked around himself, leaving Mello wide open. He grinned.  
"ARGh! Matt, you pervert!" they both fought over the blanket.  
  
"Nah... Matt..." in the end, the both had halve of the blanket (okay, Mello a little less then halve).  
_"What?"_ Matt lighted a cigarette.  
"I... Know a way for us to find out... But..."  
Matt sighed, releasing a cloud of smoke. "_Thought so too..."  
_Mello blushed. "... You...okay with that?" he mumbled.  
Matt grinned. "_Suuuuure..."  
_Matt closed in on Mello, making the blond gulp.  
Matt moved his face toward Mello's, their lips getting closer and closer. Matt was CLEARLY on top, but when Mello regained awareness, he turned so Matt'd be uke. Matt looked at Mello with an annoyed face. They turned places again. It was now Mello to look pissed.

Turn...

Turn turn...

Anoyedness.

Turn turn turn...

Turn turn turn turn turn turn turn turn turn turn turn turn TURN TURN TURN TURN!!

"Hi! Mello! Matt!" An awfully happy boy entered the room. "Breakfast's read-..." He looked down on the 2 boys who had fallen of the bed, nearly screwing each other.  
"... -dy... err...what are you 2 doing?"  
_"... h... Hi Near..."_ they said in unison.  
"Near, what the hell are you doing in my house? Get lost!" Mello said, highly offended.  
"Why Mello, you had called me yourself. You sounded pretty drunk, but you did say I could come over, so... Ah, Matt. All the chocolate's finally gone, huh?" Matt blushed, having a small recalling of a bucket with melted chocolate and... him and Mello.  
"My, yesterday sure was 'fun', neh?" Near gave them a meaningful smile.  
The mystery was solved, there was only one person of, not the 2 of them, but the 3 of them who could have possibly be seme.  
"Near, I'm going to freaking kill you, you little brat!!!"  
_"Not before I get him, Mello!!" _

And like this, both Mello and Matt were reminded who totally pawned them while they were drunk.

_"Oi, but Mello... when it's the 2 of us, who's seme?"  
_"Shut up already and help me burn the demon chibi!"

_**The end**_


End file.
